The purpose of this research is to develop a computer terminal that can be used by severely visually handicapped persons. While our ultimate goal is the design of a terminal with coupled audio and visual dispaly modes, the present project is focused on the video display itself. More specifically, we propose to investigate factors affecting the readability of text presented on an enhanced video display (i.e., dispaly in which a line of text is display in large ltters and can be moved across the screen under the user's control). Our aim is to optimize the visual characteristics of the display. A second aim is to determine what kinds of severely handicapped persons are likely to benefit from a computer terminal with an enhanced video display. Such a display could, in priniciple, open educational and occupational opportunities for many thousands of visually handicapped persons.